


Avenger class Dreadnought

by Darkspectre212



Series: Post Reaper warship of the Imperial Systems Alliance [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Darkspectre212, Human, Imperial Systems Alliance, Mass Effect - Freeform, Nach77, Systems Alliance Dreadnought, Systems Alliance warship, The Dark Spectre Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspectre212/pseuds/Darkspectre212





	Avenger class Dreadnought

Class name: Avenger

Class type: Dreadnought

Role: Heavy combat vessel

Constructed: Nach77 Shipyards

Length: 1,000 meters

Width: 275 meters

Height: 270 meters

Power system: (Classified)

Drive system: Antiproton drive

Drive cores: Dual MK III Tantalus cores

AI system: ATCCAI (Advanced Tactical Combat and Control Artificial Intelligence) system

Provisions: 2 years combat duty, 1 year standard

Crew compliment: 300

Troop capacity: 150

Number of ships in service: 6 (known) 15 (fully operational)

Number of ships on order: 15

Offensive armaments:

4-Forward firing Class 3 Heavy Thanix cannons  
12-Forward firing heavy disruptor torpedoes  
2-Forward firing heavy mass accelerator cannons  
14-Dual barrel mass accelerator turrets (ventral)  
4-Quad barrel Thanix cannon turrets (dorsal)  
6-Dual barrel mass accelerator turrets (dorsal)  
10-Dual barrel mass accelerator turrets (lateral both sides)

 

Defensive Capabilities:

Advanced heavy armor composite  
Geth/Quarian multicore kinetic shielding system  
GARDIAN defense system MK2

 

Auxiliary craft:

4 UT-48-Knight combat drop shuttles  
20 SX4-fighters

History:

During the opening phase of construction on the Arcturus class dreadnought, the ship designers at the Nach77 shipyards thought up another three ship models. One was a standard dreadnought, an advanced attack cruiser and a heavy combat frigate. But like the heavy dreadnought these designs never made it into the Reaper War and were mostly forgotten. But with the rise of Vice Admiral Shepard, these designs were rediscovered and were brought into production with even newer technologies and production methods. While not as large in scale as the Arcturus, the Avenger is still a powerfully armed and heavily armored warship. With the aging Everest class being scrapped for materials and the number of Kilimanjaro class available or even in service, the Avenger class was deemed an acceptable replacement by Empress Shepard.

The forward firing weapons were designed to tear capital class ships to apart, while the other weapons on its dorsal and ventral surfaces would make sure to finish the job or take on other vessels nearby. Mostly armed with mass accelerator weapons, the main cannons in the front arc were 4 of the newer Class 3 heavy Thanix cannons, supported by 12 disruptor torpedo launchers with various torpedo munitions to go with them. Multiply dual barrel mass accelerator turrets were placed all over the ship. Also featured were four turrets using a newer Thanix quad barrel system. With the updated GARDIAN defense system, its own fighter support and other newer defense technologies incorporated into the design, the Avenger is able to dish out damage as well as take it. While not overall maneuverable as cruisers and other lower classes, it does have a respectable speed factor once all engines are active.

 

 

Special thanks to Nach77 and his design that I based this ship on (see link)

nach77.deviantart.com/art/Alli…

All things Mass Effect are owned by Bioware


End file.
